Love Me, Maybe
by Tornado-Miasma-chan
Summary: A helpless reader-chan who finds herself caught between Aomine and Kise- literally.
1. Meet Kise Ryouta

Doesn't really follow the anime timeline. This is just going to be a random series with random things happening at random times. Sorry if that sounds a little insincere. But I will try my absolute best writing this!

Chapter 1

You were a first year at Seirin High School and you just so happened to get along rather well with the practically invisible boy in your class who goes by the name of Kuroko Testuya. He had a rather unexpressive face and his voice was almost always a monotonous drone but for some reason you almost instantly warmed up to him. It amused you how passive yet eccentric this deadpan faced boy was. So much so that you even helped him with the graffiti which was a part of his initiation into the basketball club.

Once he got in, you often dropped by the court to check on the team. It was on one such visit that you encountered him - the first of the two men who would soon lead you into a downward spiral of trouble- Kise Ryouta.

Your first impression of him- apart from the almost blinding ball of sunshine that was his hair- was that he was whiny. And if the way he practically latched onto Kuroko, demanding his attention was any indication, he was almost irritatingly clingy. He went on and on and one, drawling out the shorter boy's name, with a weird suffix, "Kuroko-chhi! Don't ignore me!"

You almost jolt as Riko materialises behind you, "Save him, _."

"Why don't you save him?" you responded almost immediately.

Her eyes narrowed and the aura about her darkened, "Now now, is that any way to talk to your senior?"

You only gulp, not responding.

"HUSTLE."

"Yes, ma'am!" you exclaim before taking off in their direction, sighing exasperatedly. The blond doesn't seem at all fazed by your arrival at the scene. In fact, he only had eyes for the blue haired male he was clinging onto...which in a way was mildly creepy.

You clear your throat and throw a ridiculously sweet smile at the both of them, "Kuroko-kun. Did you forget you're on duty today? Riko-senpai won't forgive you if you skip polishing the balls." Really? Polishing the balls? Was that the best you could come up with?

Kuroko stared at you with a blank expression, "Ah, I forgot." He peels himself free from the blond and walks past you and to the far side of the court. It would have offended you- his offhand ignoring of you- But by now you were used to his ways.

"AH! Wait, Kuroko-chhi! I'll help you!" quipped the blond.

You reach forwards, taking a hold of his sleeve, pulling him to a stop, "It's a Seirin tradition to leave it to the juniors. I don't think the Kaijo ace ought to concern himself with it."

"What?" He pouts, "That a stupid good luck charm or something?"

You suppose he thinks that he looks cute when he pouts... Well he kind of does, but you continue with an unimpressed look on your face, "Maybe... I don't want you jinxing our team."

"Hmph..." the pout deepens, "You are SUCH a stick in the mud."

"So what if I am?" you snap. Blondie was now treading on thin ground.

He seems taken aback but the pout falls from his face only to be replaced by a smug sort of grin, "If you're no fun you might end up getting dumped!~"

You scoff at that, "Ask your precious Kuroko-cchu. I'm pretty sure he'd pick me over you any day, ." If there was such a thing as a baseless assumption, this was it. But you raised an eyebrow at him like you meant business.

"Kuroko-chhi," he corrects in a low voice.

"Whatever."

The both of you continue to stare one another down, his lips once more forming a pout, "Hey hey! Kuroko-chhi. If me and this weird woman invited you to shop this Saturday, who'd you pick?" called out Kise to the shadow who was diligently wiping away at the basketballs.

"Neither. I have laundry to do."

"Ouch." Both you and Kise exclaim in unison, laughter in your voices.

The both of you pause in surprise and meet gazes, eyebrows raised and mirroring one another's astonishment. Kise was the first to recover, "Now that I look closely, you might be slightly cute." He says, his face lighting up in a smile.

You gulp, realising that he was popular for a reason, "Leave the seduction for your fan girls, model boy."

"Haaah, did it surprise you when your heart stirred right now?"

"It did not!" you exclaim in feigned disgust.

"Tsun-tsun!~" he whispered lightly before turning on his heel, "Guess I'll head off for today."

"I am NOT!" you yell after him.

He briefly turns back, "I'll be back!~" he says, flashing a million dollar smile, not really at you, but your heart stirred a little nonetheless. Damn them pretty boys.

You return to where Kuroko is with a sigh.

The blue haired boy briefly looks at you, "You are tsun-tsun," he mutters matter-of-factly before turning his attention back the polishing."

"Kuroko-kun!" you exclaim at the accusation, smiling a bit as you see the faint amusement in his eyes, "Since it's you, I'll let it slide."

"Kise-kun doesn't normally bicker with perfect strangers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"I just felt like I should... for some reason."

You raised your eyebrow at him but it didn't seem like he would speak any further so you let it slide, deciding to help with the polishing for now.

A/N: That was that *nervous laughter* Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and random rants welcome!~ ^0^

And woot woot. My first non nsfw fanfic over here. It miiiighhhttt become nsfw spmewhere in the future though. I'll change the rating acvlrsingly then.


	2. Meet Aomine Daiki

Your meeting the tanned blue headed boy was more of a bizarre coincidence than anything. You were on your way walking home with Kuroko, a green apple flavoured ice-cream between your lips, sucking away at it happily. When all of a sudden a barrage of dust seemed to zoom past you and as you looked to your right you find Kuroko on the ground, with a... busty... and I mean BUSTY pink haired girl sprawled atop him

She was crying rivers, nuzzling Kuroko's cheek with her own.

You take a step backwards, public displays of affection or even watching them really was not your thing.

"How could you!" exclaimed busty, pointing at you accusatively, "How could you betray me with that... that... WASHBOARD!"

It didn't hurt your pride much because really...compared to her, practically everyone were 'washboards'.

"_-san!" Kuroko calls out, noticing that you were slowly trying to slip away, taking a step backwards with each passing second.

"Youch!" you exclaim as your back his something rock solid.

Strange. You didn't remember a wall there.

You whirl around only to come face to face with a very VERY muscular chest. You were frozen in place, so much so that the tanned male merely shoved you aside as he made his way to the figures on the ground, groaning, "What's the big deal, Satsuki?"

The girl points exasperatedly as she points at the ice cream still in your hand, "Kuroko-kun bought her ice cream. Just like he did for me! He's cheating on me!" she bawled.

The tanned male facepalms and before you knew it, he'd snatched the ice cream out of your hand in one fluid motion and chucked it onto the sidewalk "Better?" he asked, annoyed.

Better your foot! You whirled around and jabbed him right in the solar plexus.

And since he wasn't really expecting an attack from a girl almost a head and a half shorter than him, he gaped, doubling over in pain.

"But _-san paid for her ice cream herself," came Kuroko's deadpan explanation, obviously too late.

There was some shuffling.

By now you were in a weird position with the tanned stranger- his hand pulling at your right arm and holding it high in the air. You were on your tiptoes now, frowning from the pain, "Why you," he growled.

You glared at him and managed through gritted teeth, " Buy...me...icecream...NOW!"

He seemed neither inclined to buy you one nor to let you leave.

You weren't inclined to give up either.

The pink haired girl stood up, wide eyed at having realised her mistake. She intervened with what you hoped was sane reasoning, "I... I'm sorry for over reacting... _-chan!"

And. Apparently not. Really? Her little baby sitter had your hand in a painful twist and she was calling you 'chan'?!

"I'll pay for the ice cream!" she continues.

"I don't frigging care. Get this ganguro OFF of me!" you yell.

It was Kuroko who finally pulled you free. He held your hand and pulled you away from the two of them.

You were still seething with rage but you let Kuroko lead you away, figuring it really was the best course of action given the situation. Your eye twitches lightly.

The pinkette had gone back to crying waterfalls again.

Kuroko stops short, staring down at your hand in his, his emotionless eyes showing uncharacteristic concern as he notices the bruise quickly forming on your wrist.

You immediately pull your hand out of his. You'd always hated how ... 'impressionable' you were. You shoot one final glare at the ganguro only to find him in a dumbfounded daze, gaze locked onto your wrist. You grumble, hiding the mark with your sleeves as you march towards Kuroko's side.

He took you to Maji Burger and bought you a packet of extra large fries and a flavoured soda and himself a vanilla milkshake.

The both of you sit down wordlessly. You make sure to keep your wrist hidden

"They were my friends from middle school. They go to Touou now." He began as a means for explanation.

"Hm."

"Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki."

"Mm."

"I know them well."

"Nm."

"They aren't normally like that. They're nice people."

"Hn."

"There's a dancing penguin outside the window."

"HUE!" You whirl around, almost dropping your fries in the process only to meet an empty scenery with no penguin nowhere. You turn back to Kuroko with a raised eyebrow.

"So you were listening to me."

You only shrug

"_-san. Are you mad?"

You can't help but smile softly at that, shaking your head, "Not at you."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he settled for taking a swig of his milkshake instead.

Only one thought occupied your head then. By the next time you met Aomine Daiki you will have mastered a roundhouse kick.

And his smug little ass was going DOWN!

With your shoe print imprinted clearly on his sorry face.

(A/N: Woot. End of **chapter** 2\. It came about faster than expected. Kuroko=BAE 3 . Tell me what you think^^ Leave me a review. Thoughts and suggestions or even mindless rants welcome.)


	3. Of BO, ice-creams and scary girls

**Love me, Maybe**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Of B.O, ice-creams and scary girls.**

You had so settled into your routine of hanging around the basketball club that people started suspecting you were the team manager. No matter how much you denied it, people didn't seem to understand.

"Yo. _. Maybe you should just give in to the rumours and become the team manager already?" Kagami yelled, pausing briefly from practice when he saw you enter the gym.

You smiled a little at that but rolled your eyes, replying without missing a beat, "Yeah and surround myself with your all your sweaty, smelly laundry? I think I can live without that."

"Hey! That's offensive."

You knew you were being immature about it. After 'that' training regiment **anyone** would be sweating like a pig. "Do you even 'smell' your funk?"

The red-head looms over you, his towering form complete with an evil smile before he pulls you in for a noogie…as he ruffles your already haphazard hair. Your head…trapped between his armpit.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" You shriek, "So much B.O… Eeewww."

The rest of the team only laughed even though you were desperately sending mental waves to them –any of them- to save you. Only, they didn't.

Very soon, the boys settled into practice again. You took your seat on the bench by Riko. You laugh a little as Kuroko keeps missing shot after shot, causing Kagami to yelling in exasperation. But the short blue-haired phantom doesn't quit, trying and failing shot after shot.

You raise your hand in the air with a-"You can do it, Kuroko-kun!"- only to receive a few catcalls and hoots from the others in response.

You settle back in your seat, shifty-eyed and embarrassed. Really, you'd been caught up in the moment.

What you didn't expect though was for Kuroko to give you a passive thumbs up, complete with an- "I'll do my best, _-san." -in his normal deadpan voice.

"Ahaaa… Okay…" You return his thumbs-up, laughing awkwardly.

Riko hits you rather violently on your back…multiple times…a smirk splitting her lips, "Oh, oh oh. Aren't you glad? _-san!~"

You pout at her obvious mockery but resist the urge to stick out your tongue. Because really, Riko's vengeance is not something anyone in their sane mind would invoke.

In the very next second, she chucked the clipboard in her hand at Hyuuga's head- yelling something about his form or stance or something.

Not invoking vengeance was a good move but that didn't mean that you weren't still reeling from embarrassment and the cringe-worthy fact that your hair smelt like Kagami's armpit.

"I'm going home," you grumble, nose raised high in the air.

The brown-haired coach doesn't seem to notice your tone as she only nods, waving happily, "See you tomorrow, _."

Really. Her mood swings were scary

You continue grumbling to yourself even as you retrieve your shoes from your locker and proceed to walk out of the school gate.

You freeze in your tracks though as you spy a figure clad in an all-black school jersey, loitering over at the entrance. You take in the tan of his skin, the rather tasteful shoes and the word 'Touou' clearly printed on his jacket.

Your eyes met those intense stormy blue pools of his. He withdrew his hands from his pockets, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on and in your direction.

Oh hell no.

It had only been a day. ONE DAY. You definitely hadn't mastered the roundhouse kick yet. Really, if you tried it now, you'd only trip over your own feet and end in a face- plant on the ground.

You whirl around in your spot and take off in the opposite direction.

Real brave, _. Real brave. And really stupid too. In what universe could a measly high school girl with no athletic skills what-so-ever outrun the basketball ace of a rumoured powerhouse like Touou?

You had managed maybe three…four steps before the Ace pulled you to a stop by the elbow. Wordlessly he whirled you to face him, taking your right hand in his and rolling up your sleeve.

You didn't bother trying to wrestle out of his grip, knowing that you couldn't. And really, you knew what he wanted to check. If he really wanted to see it, he could. You look up at him disinterestedly.

A frown forms upon his lips –which you had to admit was chiseled to near perfection- as he spied the now purple bruise that had bloomed in the shape of a curling hand.

You take advantage of his distraction and pull yourself free, replacing the sleeve over it, flashing at him a ridiculously sweet smile, "Now that you've finished admiring your handiwork, I'll get going." You grind out vehemently as you pass him by.

He reaches for your wrist again, no doubt to pull you to a stop once more…but he stops just short of touching you.

You notice that and it disturbs you just a little. You didn't want to be pitied, least of all by -cream flinger over here, "Listen," you sigh, pausing to make sure he was paying attention. "This here bruise isn't anything major. It hardly even hurts. So you don't have to worry your pea-sized delinquent brain about it."

You could feel his stare boring into your back but you continue.

"I don't need your pity or your concern. It's not my fault that my skin bruises like a damn apple. And it's not like I'm not going to parade around the streets showing people this mark and yelling, 'Yo, look what the Touou ace did to me…" You pause, smirking evilly, "Actually, that sounds like a **very** valid form of revenge."

What surprised you however is the look on his face, his lips with the slightest crook upwards and his eyes glinting with some emotion you just couldn't place, "You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" You huff, still high from your rant.

"You have too much pride for that."

Very maturely, you stick out your tongue at him before shrugging, "Yeah, so whatever."

"Also."

"What?"

"You smell horrible."

You gasp, instantly taking a step or two away. Damn Kagami! He would pay for this humiliation! "In what universe is it okay to tell a lady that?!"

"You're a lady?"

"Argh! Whatever!" You turn to leave only to find yourself pulled to a stop by his tug on the back of your uniform collar. Seriously, what was with this guy and his tugging? Did he watch one too many dramas or what?

"Are you trying to choke me to death?!" you snap.

He doesn't reply but only proceeds to walk towards the street, with you in tow.

"Gyah, stop. Do you want me to cry sexual harassment?!"

He remains wordless, his steps only speeding up marginally. It was all you could do to skitter after him.

"Can you at least not drag me along like I'm obviously being kidnapped?"

There was a brief chuckle as he releases your collar. You shuffle away from him instantly, half expecting him to latch on somewhere else. What was this? Some weird form of karma for wanting to kick his sorry face in?

Wordlessly he disappeared into a nearby building and before you could process anything he'd emerged with a very large plastic bag filled to the brim with God knows what.

What the hell was happening? You half wanted to turn tail and run again, not caring about the futility of a chase. Really, your mind was cooking up the most horrible conclusions.

The tanned male just chucked the bag right at your stomach, obviously amused by the array of expressions passing across your face.

You just about manage to catch it before the contents tumble on over to the ground, a shiver running up your spine as the cold seeps through the bad and into your hands. As you sneak-a-peak at the numerous kinds of ice-cream inside, your mouth forms an 'Oh'.

With a small curt nod, Aomine Daiki turns around and begins marching away.

You half expected him to say something like 'Now, we're even'. Only that he didn't, even as he was receding away. And for some reason, you end up calling after him, "You **do** realize that I can't possibly eat **all** this before it melts, don't you?!"

He pauses, turning towards you with a smirk, "You'll figure something out. I ain't helping you gorge it down if that's what you're implying."

You roll your eyes at that, opening your mouth to retort only to be stopped by the serious expression on his face.

"Hey, about your easily bruising skin."

You gulp, suddenly ridiculously aware of how deep and really just….hot his voice was. "Yeah. What of it?"

"How long do hickeys last?" his eyes glint, lips pulled sideways in a cocky grin.

You almost sputter but manage to collect yourself, "Be gone, pervert! That's something you'll NEVER find out!"

"Or will I?" he half-chuckles as he continues on his way, hands tucked back into his pockets, an image oozing self-confidence and… undeniable swag.

"NEVER!" you yell before turning tail and breaking into a sprint towards Seirin.

That's right, you were running. That's right! Your racing heart had nothing to do with the perverted Touou ace. NOTHING! And your face definitely wasn't flushed a ridiculous shade of crimson. DEFINITELY NOT!

You were a breathless mess by the time you were back at the Seirin gym. The boys were packing up by now, already dressed in their jackets and putting the equipment away.

"Eh? _? I thought you went home?" asked Riko thoughtfully, tapping a pen on her clipboard.

You smile at them, raising the plastic bag in the air triumphantly, "I have ice cream!"

The gym instantly erupted in cheers and you had to slip away to avoid being caught in the stampede. You handed Riko two popsicle sticks that you'd managed to snag for her and she hummed delightedly.

The group of you was huddled on the floor, munching away happily.

Hyuuga was the first to speak up, tears running down his cheek, "Thanks for the treat, _! It helps wash down the horrible after taste of Riko's candied lemo-" He couldn't complete as he was knocked to the floor by a flying clipboard. "Delicioussss." He muttered, unperturbed, scooping more ice-cream into his mouth.

Riko-senpai nods though, counting out something in her fingers, "I feel guilty though that you had to pay for all this… We can use the club funds and maybe pay you back 50%... ah no, training costs… 30%..."

You wave her away, "No need. No need. Someone bought these for me. And I couldn't possibly eat all this myself."

Kuroko looks at you with curious eyes, again, uncharacteristic of the shadow.

The bespectacled captain gasps from where he was laying on the floor, "Secret admirer! You can't possibly be cheating on Kuroko already!"

"Hyuuga-senpai, I wonder if I should teach Riko-senpai my family's secret ice cream recipe. With mackerels and pickles and honey and-"

"No no no!" came his wail of horror.

You turn to Kuroko, having sensed his question from his stare, "Yeah, that ganguro bought this for me…as an apology? A taunt? I don't really know anymore…Geez." You vaguely notice how Mitobe-san slowly stands up from where he was seated beside you and shuffles away. Was he embarrassed, maybe? Not that you were super pretty or anything.

Kuroko regards you with his blank expression, "He did? But I don't think, in normal circumstances Aomin-"

"_. Can you maybe sit a bit further away?!~" whines Koga, turning his face away from you, "We only just showered and you smell of sweat! Really bad! Especially your hair!"

Oh no he didn't!

Before he even knows what's happening you are on your feet. With one single swipe, you steal his ice-cream out of his hand and crush it between your fingers, exuding what you hoped was a murderous aura, "Say that again. Koga-senpaaaaiii!~~~"

He covers behind Riko, shivering for his life.

Flipping your hair out of your face you settle back down on your place on the floor, munching away on your treat like nothing happened.

Riko giggles as she looks on over to you, smirking, "You're officially our team manager now, _. Objections?"

Your return her look, "Not at all. I'd be glad to!~"

"These boys could use some….sensitivity."

"And some fear of God put into their hearts!~"

The boys seemed to visibly shiver. And no, it wasn't from how freezing the ice-cream was.

"Man, girls are scary," muttered Kagami. By then, you'd forgotten that Kuroko was in the process of saying something.

You were too busy including Kagami's name on the list of roundhouse kick recipients.

That evening you had to shampoo twice to get that stench out of your hair. TWICE.

 **And, that was chapter no 3. I'm not sure if I'm overdoing the Seirin related scenes. But I can't help it if I want reader-chan to have a life outside the potential pairings… I just can't resist! Sorry!**

 **Please do Review and let me know what you think. Even a sentence or two is highly appreciated and will motivate endlessly :') Criticism, suggestions and random rants welcome. ^^**


	4. Of Fabric softener, revenge and models

**-Chapter 4**

 **Of Fabric Softeners, Revenge and Models**

True to your expectations, being manager of the Seirin basketball team came with a LOT manual labour, not to mention having to handle stinky laundry- which mostly constituted of their used towels. You were at least thankful that they didn't expect you to get their uniforms cleaned up too.

You raised an eyebrow at the slightly baffled boys standing in the middle of the court, "What?" you ask, genuinely surprised and maybe a tad bit annoyed at their silence.

"These….towels. They're soft…and…fluffy….and smells flower-y…" Koga was the first to speak up, his cat-like eyes staring at the towel in his hand suspiciously before proceeding to nuzzle it with his cheek experimentally. "Fluffyyyyy." He squeals in approval.

You resist the urge to laugh even as the rest of the team seemed more than a little overjoyed at just a little fabric softener. Really, if they acted like such 'kids' every time you brought them towels, you probably wouldn't mind dealing with the laundry all that much.

Riko seemed genuinely impressed, "Hiring you was a good move," she nods to herself. Apparently her laundry strategy involved chucking clothes into a bucket of water and letting them…marinate(?).

You were all jolted out of what you were doing when a loud sneeze ripped through the gym, echoing like thunder. It was Kagami, his face sour and finger rubbing the underside of his nose, "Too flowery, too strong," he managed to whine out amidst his sneezing.

Apparently he had a very sensitive nose. Wait, what?

You roll your eyes, "Oh please, sensitive, no sh-"

"Language, _-san," Kuroko interceded, his monotone muffled by his towel.

"Ah…Yeah…Sorry." You mutter, half-heartedly as you look in Kagami's direction.

The poor kid's face was starting to turn red from all the sneezing. He flings the towel aside and rushes to the lockers. The whole team lets out a collective gasp as the towel flies and hits the dirty, dirty gym floor. And within seconds they were all at your side, practically shielding you from the scene with their towering figures.

"Ah, _-san is such an awesome manager!~"

"I just KNOW that our effectiveness as a team will shoot up with her around."

"_-chan, Good job!"

"Mhhmmm."

"So fluuuffffyyyy."

You roll your eyes at that, wordlessly prying yourself out of the circle and towards the towel, picking it up wordlessly. On some level you were flattered at how the boys were… 'protecting' you , but you were in no state to react.

"It's alright," you say with a plain smile before turning around and walking out of the gym, towel in hand.

You hear their worried voices, but Kuroko, the quiet little knight that he was, intervened - assuring them that you would get over it yourself.

And suddenly you are hit with the intense desire to make that idiotic redhead sneeze till his face was the same shade as his hair. That would make for good revenge for the last day's humiliation.

You were evil… And it kind of didn't faze you admitting that.

You fling the towel with Kagami's name embroidered on it into a bucket and fill it with water. As an added bonus you'd managed to snag the red-head's uniform out of his locker too. And slowly, giggling darkly you start pouring cup after cup after cup of fabric softener into it…

"What's the little witch brewing?!~" That deep yet playful tone echoing from right beside you cause you to shuffle away comically, your face half way between alarmed and deranged.

It took you a while to regain composure and when you did you only raised your nose high in the air, "What brings you here again, Blondie?"

"Kuroko-chhi."

"You're sick."

"It's friendship."

"Looks pretty one-sided to me."

"Same goes for you, Ms Tsun-tsun."

You huff at that, almost yelling defensively, "Not really! We hang out and drink vanilla milkshakes…like all the time!"

"No!"

Good. The blond looked positively distressed. You tap your finger casually on your chin, wondering out loudly, "And you know what, he's also bought me ice-cream a couple of times." Well, it **was** true! He **does** treat you -on those not so rare occasions where you forget your purse. And it's not like you didn't pay him back the very next day… But Kise didn't need to know that.

The blond stayed crouched by your side, his lips set in a slight pout as he stared listlessly into the bucket. His eyes only blinked back into focus when he noticed you pour yet another cap of the flowery softener into the mess of clothes, "That's definitely too much."

"I know." And another cup.

Kise reaches forwards and grab the edge of the towel, pulling it out of the strong smelling water, "Kagami-chhi's?"

"Yeah, he needs extra since he couldn't smell it clearly enough last time, Now shush and replace my teammate's belongings, intruder."

"You don't have to be mean about it."

"I don't. But I **want** to."

"Stick in the mud…"

"Man who wears make-up."

He gasps dramatically, doing a double take, "It's just light powder."

"The only powder a guy should know is gun powder."

"What about coffee powder?"

"Shush, stop distracting me, banana cake."

And naturally, the model ignored your growing irritation, "You never explained."

"I did."

"Not honestly."

You sighed. Really, any more of this persistence and you would be driven to dunking his head in the murky waters of Kagami's laundry. But like the good natured person you were, you grumbled him an explanation while your fingers worked at the fabric, making sure it soaked in the scent thoroughly.

"Death by flowers?"

"Something like that."

The both of you stare at it wordlessly for a while longer before a slight smile graces Kise's narrow and ridiculously pink lips (Really, **you** didn't have lips that pink…and you were a girl. Ah. This unfair world) "I'll help, I'll help!~" he chimed, slipping his school bag off his shoulders before out a purple heart shaped vial and displaying it proudly.

Your jaw dropped open, "Is that the new , 'every day every night berry perfume that's guaranteed to last for at least three days'?"

"The one and only," he grins.

"A woman's perfume?"

"I'm a model, this is a complimentary sample!" he explained in mock offense.

You pursed your lips, studying the person before you thoroughly, taking in each and every square inch of his face, "Liar. You wear eye-liner too, don't you?"

He seemed visibly alarmed, fidgeting nervously as your intense gaze never left his face… "N…Not now!"

Kise when he was not his prissy self was quite amusing. You weren't sure what exactly you wanted to mock him for so you decide to just take the offered bottle, acting like you hadn't been teasing him in the first place, "How many drops, dyou think?"

"The whole bottle?"

You did a double take, "Waaaaiiiit, whaaaaaaaaat?"

He blinks at the outburst, "Well, it's not like I have use for it… and it was free… so…"

"Ah, the toils of the rich!" You unscrew the cap and take a whiff of it, "Yeeesh, this is strong. Kagami may very well die…." You pause, letting the silence hang in the air, "I like it.!~"

Kise watches- perhaps with a tiny bit of fear in his heart- as you empty about a fourth of the bottle, laughing maniacally all the why.

Ah, that smell! That nostril killing stench! It was just a few tones down of being declared a nuclear hazard.

XXX

"Kurokochhi!~ I'm here to visit again!~"

"Kise-kun, you've been dropping by way too often."

"Waaah, so mean."

Riko-senpai looked rather annoyed as she gave you a side-glance, "Where'd you pick up the puppy?"

You scratch your head, smiling innocently, "Sorry, **Mom**. It…uh… followed me home?"

"Well, then go DRIVE IT AWAY!"

You cringe at the devilish aura surrounding your coach before sprinting in the Kaijo Ace's direction, hooking him by the collar and forcibly pulling him away.

"But Mud-chan…urgh!"

Collar also means you had access to his tie… And tie = air supply. Really? He was determined to make that name stick? (pun not intended).

Just then Kagami came barging into the gym, his eyes blood shot and tears streaming down his cheeks. His face was as red as his hair and that absurd expression on his face made him look nothing short of a demon, "_, you damn little-" his words/insults were cut off by an oh so loud sneeze- more tears streaming down his face.

Welp. Mission Accomplished. Beautifully so.

The entire team stares at you questioningly. You only shrug, making sure to keep a firm hold of Kise's collar so that he wouldn't spill. The blond gave you his puppy eyes, as a sort of, 'I would never squeal', but you weren't taking any chances.

Kagami stalks on over to you. And you can practically see the stench radiating off of his clothes.

"Woah woah woah! Kagami! What **is** that smell?!" The team parts like the sea, maintaining atleast a three distance from the flowery monstrosity, "Stay…away!"

"Ask the STUPID manager!" he bellows, each word punctuated by a thunderous scream.

You were starting to feel sorry for him. You'd feel more guilty if he wasn't yelling at you with snot running down his face. "I'm sorry (?)"

"You don't sound it!"

You only shrug, feeling the weight of the team's stares on you. Clearly, you hadn't thought this through. You should've made some convincing excuse and bolted as soon as the deed was done. GOD, sometimes you were stupid.

The red giant stalked on over to you, "You did this ON PURPOSE? Didn't you!? You fr-"

"Kagami-kun, language-"

"Shut up, Kuroko!"

You could feel Kuroko's aura shifting into something dangerous, causing a few hairs on the back of your neck. Damn, this didn't good at all.

"Now now, calm down, Kagami. It's not even my fault! The model tripped and his perfume bottle just HAPPENED to fall into your laundry." You explain, smiling good naturedly .

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Kise-kun's perfume?"

"No, Kuroko-chhi! It's not what you think!"

"So, it was you, Kise! Sabotaging the rival for your own benefit?! "

The blond closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before straightening his back and giving a very stupid version of an evil laugh, "That's right! I used this here weakling as a mere pawn in my crimes, oh poor little lost lamb!~!~"

You resist the urge to jab him in the stomach as he slings his arm around your shoulder and weighs you down.

He then goes off into some thoughtless rant, his voice struggling to keep up its gruff act. Very soon the team got tired of it and started dispersing, pretending they couldn't hear him anymore.

"Go take a shower, Kagami." Muttered Hyuuga tiredly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose- the scent clearly starting to give him a headache.

"But my shirt!-"

"Don't…strip…then." The spectacled captains' words were short and echoed dangerously along the silent gym walls. He didn't want to deal with all this anymore.

"Y…y….yes sir!" He scrambles off, not before shooting a glare full of hatred in your direction.

"And you two…" Riko ground out, looming behind you and Kise, "Twenty laps of the school ground. NOW!"

"But I'm a manager!" you cry.

"And I'm not even a part of this school!" echoes Kise.

"N.o.w."

"Y…Y…Yes Ma'am!" the both of you scream in dreaded unison as you took off into a sprint.

Xxxx

"I don't get why I was punished too…" whined Kise as he loosened his tie mid-run.

"Stop complaining, banana head."

He stares at the scowl on your face before flashing you a megawatt smile, "He had snot running down his face though, pretty lame!~"

Your ears perk up at that.

"And his sneezed were so goddamn loud; I was like 'Could you please stop for a second?'"

Still you resist the urge to reply.

"And his face was redder than that hair! Ogre-gami."

You snort involuntarily at that, finally giving into laughter, "I know, right! I don't care if this tires me out, that was priceless!"

"Didn't know Mud-chan had it in her."

"Don't call me that!" you snap, sighing a moment later, "I guess I owe you for taking the fall back there."

"I didn't…really. Nobody buys that."

"I know… But I take my debts and paybacks VERY seriously, just like my revenge."

"Woops, scary."

He was a good guy really, when it came down to it. It was a wonder that the same person could be pretty prissy, amusing, slightly lame and yet strangely cool at the same time. Kise Ryouta was –unbeknownst to the both of you- creating some sort of impression in your mind.

"…" You hear a light grumble.

You turn to the blond model running beside you, his pace brisk, "What was that?"

"Just that… Strangely, I don't mind keeping you company this time around…"

"Player!"

"Hey, I have a pretty solid reputation around here!"

"As a player?"

"Rude!"

"I'll race ya!" you scream suddenly whooshing past him.

Effortlessly he zooms past you, his smirk aggravating, "I'm an athlete," he calls back leisurely, "I can beat you while napping."

"I'll trip you if I have to!"

"Aahhaha"

Xxxx

The shadow who was still in the gym stares out of the window with his sky blue eyes, "They seem to be getting along…"

Hyuuga who just happened to overhear it nudges the shorter boy in his ribs, snickering, "Jealous?"

The boy looks up at the captain, his eyes as vacant as always, "Maybe."

Hyuuga gulps, taken aback at the sudden serious answer. His mouth gapes open and falls shut again in a very good goldfish impression, his face sweating as his brain ran faster than it should.

"Forget I said that," muttered the shadow, slowly slipping away.

 *****Welp, that was just silliness and probably unnecessary dialogue. But…but… but. I couldn't help it.**

 **Let me know your thoughts/suggestions via the reviews, people!~**


End file.
